The invention concerns a measuring apparatus of the quantitative determination of a component of a gas mixture, consisting of a device for the adsorption of the component, whereby as adsorber is used as the adsorption device, according to published German Application No. 26 03 044 issued to the present inventor, or its corresponding British Pat. No. 1,554,068, both of which are hereby incorporated in this disclosure.
The measuring apparatus according to the above identified patents is suitable, among other things, for the determination of the CO.sub.2 content of stack gases. For the establishment and optimization of the degree of effectiveness for a hot system, one should also undertake temperature measurements and measurements of the suction (draft) in the waste gas pipe, whereby the values in the core stream are to be measured, and finally a measurement of the combustion chamber pressure should also be taken.
The measuring apparatus of the invention fulfills these additional missions of indicating directly readable values of the measured result, and also of performing the required calculations.